1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a rotary printing machine with at least one counterpressure cylinder and at least two printing belt cylinders around which a continuous printing belt carrying printing forms and printing pictures is led, with one cylinder thereof being provided with a radial ring of pins in the region of each of its ends, wherein the pins thereof mesh with holes of edge-side tracks of holes of the printing belt for a slip-free guiding of the belt.
2. Description of Background Art
Rotary printing machines of said kind which are provided with continuous printing belts, by which the format length can be increased independent of the diameters of the printing belt cylinders which form idler rollers, are already known in the art for instance from the German Utility Model G 81 22 637.3 and the German Pat. No. 448 987.
For changing of the format length it is known to change the distances between the axis of the two printing belt cylinders and to lead therearound a correspondingly shortened continuous printing belt.
Often there is the necessity to carry out the printing with continuous printing belts which have a smaller width. Such printing belts can be used, if the associated printing belt cylinder is replaced by such of a suitable width, which, however, renders necessary an increased expenditure in conversion and furthermore the storing of printing belt cylinders of different width.